Little Kisses
by RainbowFez
Summary: Rudolf has realized that his feelings for Tony go beyond just those of a best friend. With the mortal's stay almost over he struggles with his desires and decisions dealing with his first crush.
1. Chapter 1

Rudolf sat on the roof of his clan's new castle. At least it was new to them. He did feel a little guilty about running the old couple that lived here out into the pouring rain, but it was their own fault for being so scared of vampires. They bolted out the door the moment they woke up. It wasn't like they were trying to bite them. Well someone probably would have. He didn't like the way his cousin was watching Tony. That little slut wanted his Tony's blood and that was not going to happen in a million years.

Speaking of Tony, it was almost the end of his vacation. They had been having so much fun, playing together, flying around, even riding the vampire cow. It was great. Probably the best time of his very long life. But now it was going to come to an end and he was having very bad thoughts, thoughts that he should never be thinking, thoughts that would hurt Tony and break the promise he'd made to the boy's parents. With his time with Tony ticking away he'd started dreaming about Tony staying with his clan forever, more specifically as a vampire. To have Tony with him for the rest of eternity was an amazing thought that set his heart beating a thousand miles and hour.

Yes, he had the terrible urge to sink his teeth into the smooth soft flesh of his best friend's neck and drink the delicious, warm, coppery liquid that he'd only tasted once in hundreds of years. That was why his was sitting here, on the top pf the castle as the pretty blond mortal was wandering around the castle looking for him. Another disturbing thought was the fact that he used the word pretty to describe his friend. He'd started to get odd feelings in the last week.

He'd discreetly, though not discreetly enough asked his brother what his feelings meant. His brother did not buy the story that Rudolf's friend was thinking of his new mortal friend as pretty and kept wanting to hug and be near him. Looking back, he probably could have made a much better cover story, but it was too late. It was done and now his brother knew he had a crush on Tony.

"Rudolf!" A voice called, startling Rudolf into sliding down the roof slightly. He eyes picked up his mortal crush leaning out of a nearby window looking around in the sky. "Are you out there?" Rudolf awkwardly ran a hand through his hair before deciding to suck it up and spend time with Tony.

"Here" Rudolf said back, taking flight towards the window.

"What were you doing out there?" Tony called angrily. "I've been looking everywhere!"

"yea" Rudolf said, blushing a darker blue. "Sorry. What do you wanna do?"

Tony crossed his arms and made a frown that looked way too much like a pout. Rudolf just wanted to fly that last few feet and plant his lips on the other boy's. "I wanted to go see this labyrinth that Greggory keeps bragging about but we won't be able to make it there, look around and come back before sunrise since you ran off without telling anyone where you were going."

"I'm sorry. Really" Rudolf said. Tony stepped to the side, so he could fly through the window. Darn, that pouty frown was back. Was this boy trying to torture him? Tony kept his arms crossed for a few seconds before smiling again.

"It's ok. We still have two days after this. We can go tomorrow if you want."

"Sure" Rudolf said. "I don't think we should actually go inside though in case we get lost."

"We could ask Greggory to come" Tony said. "He already found his way out so he can show us the way." Rudolf frowned. He didn't want to share some of his last moments with Tony with his brother. Tony was all his and he wanted to spend time alone with him. It was a bit selfish, but he just liked it better when it was just the two of them. He wanted to say no but that glimmer pf excitement in Tony's eyes made his heart feel like jelly.

"OK" Rudolf sighed. "We can ask him."

"YES!" Tony exclaimed, grabbing Rudolf in a hug. The moment froze and Rudolf felt like his entire world was complete. Then the arms around him were gone and he felt sad an empty. "Lets go ask him now!" Tony said excitedly. He grabbed Rudolf's hand making him happy, though not as happy as another hug would have made him.

Tony laughed as they weaved around Rudolf's clan, sometimes taking flight over them so they didn't have to stop. By the time the two had reached Greggory's room Rudolf was smiling again. How could he not while holding Tony's hand. Tony nocked three times and waited for the door to open. Rudolf was distracted by the fact that Tony was still holding his hand. It felt perfect in his. Greggory opened the door and smirked at the blush on his brother's face.

"Rudolf, Tony I wasn't expecting you." He said.

"We wanted to know if you could take us in the labyrinth tomorrow." Tony said. Greggory smiled.

"Sure. I wouldn't want my little brother and his best friend to get lost." Greggory said with a smile. "But if we're going tomorrow, I'll need to talk to Rudolf for a few minutes. There are some things about the labyrinth that I think he should know about."

"Ok" Tony said. Greggory stepped out of the way and the two boys walked into the room.

"No" Greggory said, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Only Rudolf."

"What! Why?" Tony asked.

"Vampire business. Sorry. I wish I could tell you, but it could get me into a lot of trouble"

"Fine" Tony grumbled, giving that pouty frown that drove Rudolf crazy. Rudolf glanced back before Greggory swung the door closed. There was a soft click of the door hitting the doorframe, but it hadn't been pushed hard enough for the door to actually close. Looking closer Tony saw It was still opened a sliver. He tilted his head to listen.

"What's so important that you can't say in front of Tony?" Rudolf asked his brother.

"Oh, nothing" Greggory said. "I just noticed that you and your little mortal were holding hands. Have you finally told him how you feel?"

"Whaaaaaat" Rudolf said, backing away slowly. "I don't know what your talking about." Greggory gave him a glare and Rudolf sighed. "No, I haven't told him. What's the point? He's just going to leave in a few days."

"And he'll come back next year or the year after that. You're his friend. He's not going to leave and never come back. Rudolf blinked, hope in his eyes for the first time since he realized he liked Tony.

"You really think so?" he asked. His brother nodded.

"Yes. So, I'm making a condition. If you want me to take the two of you into the labyrinth, you have to admit your felling to him today."

"Today!" Rudolf groaned.

"Yes. Now get out there and hold your boyfriend's hand. A blush crept back onto the young vampire's cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"No yet" Greggory corrected. Rudolf ignored that statement. He was glad Greggory had confidence in him, but he was still scared out of his fangs. He opened the door to find Tony looking out the window across from the room.

"Hey" Tony said happily.

"Hi" Rudolf responded nervously.

"Since we don't have time to go out tonight, I thought we could fly back up to my room.

"Uh… sure" Rudolf said. Tony opened the window and reached out his hand. With a tiny smile Rudolf grabbed it only to have Tony shift so their fingers were intertwined.

"Safer right?" Tony asked.

"I guess" Rudolf replied. The two boys stepped out the window into the night sky. Tony gave a wide grin. Back in the hall Greggory crossed his arms and shook his head. 13 year old boys could be so dense. Sometimes you just have to knock them over the head, or leave a door open for a cute little mortal to peep.

"Let's fly really fast" Tony said. Rudolf took off at break neck speed, twisting and twirling in the air, preforming loops and rolls that left Tony red faced and laughing loudly. They slowed down when they reached the tower window that connected to Tony's room.

Rudolf pulled Tony into the room and let him float down to the floor. "Go lock the door" Tony said, letting go of Rudolf's hand. Then we can sit down.

Rudolf nodded and walked to the bedroom door, locking it. He turned to look at the beautiful mortal sitting against the headboard of his bed.

"Come sit down" Tony said patting the place next to him. Rudolf floated through the air and twisted so he could drop onto the bed, his back against the backboard and his knees to his chest.

"why did you…." Rudolf started before falling silent. A warm hand reached and brushed his cheek, leavening Rudolf's skin tingling.

"You know I always thought vampires would be cold but your warm, maybe warmer than a human. It's nice" Tony breathed. His hand trailed down the other boy's neck.

"Uh" Rudolf stuttered. "

"I think it'd be nice cuddling you under the blankets on a cold night.

"You… what?" Rudolf mumbled, cheeks turning bright blue.

"I didn't even think about how much I liked you until I heard you and your brother talking." Tony said. Rudolf let out a gasp. "I've never really had a crush before, so I just thought you were a really really good friend. But I like holding your hand and being around you makes my heart beat faster. I think your gorgeous and your smile makes my stomach flip."

"You… like me back?" Rudolf breathed. This was a dream come true. Tony nodded. "Can I… kiss you?" Rudolf asked, even quieter.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the moment we left your brother." Tony leaned in and kissed Rudolf lightly on the lips. Their eyes fluttered closed making the sparks even more noticeable. They separated away after a moment, breathing heavy for some reason.

"Wow" Rudolf said. Tony nodded. "Let's do that again." This time Rudolf leaned in, placing a hand on Tommy's cheek to guide their lips together. Sparks flew again and Tony moaned lightly. His body leaned forward, pressing against Rudolf's in an attempt to get rid of any space between them. Rudolf gasped in surprise, his hand falling off Tony's cheek only to quickly grab his blond hair in a soft grip. Tony moaned again. Rudolf ran his fingers through Tony's hair, relishing how soft it felt compared to his own. It was silky and smooth almost like he was running his hand through water instead of long yellow strands.

Rudolf put his other arm around Tony's back and took flight, hovering just enough off the mattress to turn Tony so he'd be laying down with Rudolf on top of him. They fell with a soft thump. Tony gasped, eyes going wide. Their lips parted for a moment.

"You're so beautiful with your hair all messed up" Rudolf said, eyeing the ruffled blond hair sticking out at all angles.

"And you'd look even hotter without your shirt" Tony chuckled.

"What?" Rudolf asked in surprise.

"Please take off your shirt" Tony groaned. Something inside Rudolf flipped at the tiny moan and big blue puppy dog eyes. Quickly he unzipped his leather jacket and dropped it on the bed next to them.

"Better?" Rudolf asked,

"T-shirt too" Tony said giving him a devious little smirk.

"Only if you do the same."

"You first" Tony said. Rudolf adjusted himself so he was kneeling on either side of Tony, his butt resting lightly on his lower stomach. Sitting up straight he pulled the black shirt off in one fluid motion, revealing a slightly toned, slim body.

"Wow" Tony breathed. His hands went up to feel the blue skin. It was like touching a warmed up blanket. The skin was hot and smooth on his fingers. He slid his fingers down Rudolf's chest and stomach, feeling each muscle as he went. He memorized every dimple and mark. There were several light freckles under Rudolf's right nipple and a cute tiny mole just above his waist on his left side. Rudolf let out a tiny shiver of pleasure when Tony ran his finger across the freckles, almost touching his right nipple.

"T-tony" he groaned. Tony's eyes left Rudolf's chest to travel up to the boy's bright red eyes. Their eyes met and Rudolf leaned down to plant a soft kiss just below the mortal's ear.

"I really like you" he whispered.

"I really like you too" Tony said back.

AN: Those who already read this, sorry about the last couple lines. They were part of the outline and forgot to take them off. I deleted them so everythings good now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. It was supposed to come out yesterday but I underestimated how long it would take me to do my readings for class. Hope you enjoy the smutty goodness.

* * *

"Now" Rudolf hissed into Tony's ear. "It's your turn." Rudolf sat back up, scooting back off Tony's shirt. His eyes lit up. "Someone's excited" he chuckled, grinding his ass against Tony's bulge, and pretty big" Rudolf added. Tony moaned.

"Rudolf" He gasped.

"Take off your shirt and I'll do it again" Rudolf said. Tony's hand scrambled down his body to unzip his red hoodie. Shakily he pulled wriggled out of his hoddie and started working on the white t-shirt underneath. His fingers shook as Rudolf rubbed his ass against the bulge again.

"R-Rudolf" Tony moaned.

"Why'd you stop" Rudolf asked, grinning wickedly.

"You…" Tony gasped as Rudolf repeated the action.

"Come on Tony. It's not that hard to take off a shirt." He chuckled.

"I can't when you're…" Tony's made a sound of surprise when Rudolf grabbed his shirt and tore it in two, revealing his pale chest.

"See, not that hard" he said. Rudolf licked his lips. Tony wasn't as toned as him but there was no baby fat. He was thin and delicious. Rudolf scooted lower, off Tony. He leaned down and ran his tongue from just above Tony's belly button to his neck, making tony shiver.

Rudolf's tongue turned its attention to Tony's nipple. He licked and sucked on it getting even more moans from Tony.

"Rudolf" Tony groaned. "Rudolf" Rudolf grinned against Tony's skin, eyes alight with list. Making sure not to use his fangs, Rudolf took Tony's nipple between his teeth, nibbling lightly.

"Oh God" Tony groaned, involuntarily thrusting his pelvis upwards. "Rudolf" he moaned again. Rudolf's hand lazily traveled up Tony's body as he continued to nibble on Tony's nipple. It moved up his stomach, to his chest and then left to Tony's other nipple. Rudolf's took the nipple between to fingers and pinched.

"Rudolf! Rudolf!" Tony groaned. "Stop please." Rudolf's mouth and fingers retreated. He kneeled so he could look into his crush's eyes.

"Too much?" Rudolf asked, blushing bright blue. He hadn't meant to attack Tony's body like this. He just couldn't help himself.

"No" Tony breathed. "I just really really need to kiss you. With the grin returning to Rudolf's face he descended back onto Tony, their lips meeting halfway. Their arms wrapped around each other as they made out.

Tony turned the, placing himself on top of Rudolf. This time Tony could feel the bulge rubbing against him. He shook at the realization. He was thirteen. He'd never done anything with anyone before, girl or guy and now he was on top of a hot vampire who was as turned on as he was. Tony jumped off Rudolf. The vampire began to sit up before Tony placed a hand on his chest, lowering him back down. Tony's fingers found the button on Rudolf's black jeans and fiddled with it until it was undone.

"Tony!" Rudolf whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony looked up at Rudolf.

"I don't know" Tony said. "But I really need to see your dick right now. Rudolf felt his mouth begin to water.

"Ok" He said. He adjusted himself so Tony had an easier time pulling down his pants. As they went down it became apparent that there was no underwear underneath. The six inch dick popped up the moment the pants were gone. Tony's hand shot out by itself, grasping the dick. Rudolf groaned.

"Wow" Tony said. He'd never held another dick before. It wasn't as long as his, but it was really thik. The urge to take it in his mouth was strong. Seeing Rudolf, lying on the bed naked, his dick in his hand, was hotter than any porn he'd ever watched. It outshined every fantasy he'd ever had. It made his body shake and his dick feel like it was going to explode. "Can I… suck it?" He asked quietly.

Rudolf squeaked adorably. "Oh god yes" he moaned. Tony took a moment to admire the meat in front of him before taking it in his mouth. His tongue explored the new treasure, sliding around the head and across the slit, collecting precum that tasted a lot better than he'd expected. The entire time he could hear Rudolf's moans.

"T-Tony. That feels so good" Rudolf gasped. Tony took more of the dick in his mouth. He began to bob up and down, making sure not to skim it with his teeth. Rudolf gasped and shook as Tony took more of him. He looked at the blond haired mortal, who's eyes traveled upwards to meet his. He stared up at those beautiful red eyes as he sucked, going deeper and deeper until all six inches were in his mouth.

Rudolf grabbed the sheets and scrunched his eyes closed. "Tony" Rudolf groaned. "I think I'm gonna cum!" Tony paused for a moment before sucking with more vigor. He descended up and down, deep throating Rudolf faster and faster. His lips tightened and Rudolf felt teeth lightly skim his dick. "Fuck" Rudolf groaned, his toes curling as he came. Three loads shot into Tony's mouth coating his tongue in salty sweet cum. Tony continued to suck till very drop was gone and Rudolf's dick was soft in his mouth.

Tony pulled off, a smile growing on his face. He took in the beauty of Rudolf, his blue skin damp with sweat and his chest going up and down with each heavy breath. Tony jumped off the bed and Quickly stripped himself of his pants and underwear. Rudolf sat up for a better view. Tony's dick was seven and a half inches and the blond hair was trimmed down.

"Fuck you're hot" Rudolf moaned. Tony grinned.

"Can you suck me now?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Rudolf said excitedly. Tony crawled back on top of Rudolf, kneeling above his chest, his dick inches from Rudolf's face. Rudolf leaned forward and took half of Tony's dick in his mouth. He didn't take it slow. He didn't try to get used to having something so big in his mouth. He sucked hard and fast, taking as much as he could before pulling up to the tip and repeating the process.

He bobbed fast, enjoying the groans coming from the mortal on top of him. Tony's knees shook. Rudolf's mouth so warm around his dick, pumping it in a way jacking off never had. The faster Rudolf went the more Tony was sure that he was using some kind of rampire super speed. He wished he could look to see if Rudolf was a blur sucking him as fast as he was but his eyes were closed unable to open from the pure pleasure that was shooting through him.

He herd Rudolf gag twice when he was balls deep in the vampire's mouth, but Rudolf didn't slow down. It seemed like the gaging only made him want to be better. His lips tightened around Tony's dick, driving him crazy. As he felt himself getting close, he could find no words to express what he wanted. His mind was blurred and his body shivering. Just before he came he pulled off Rudolf but it was too late. Cum shot out of his dick coating Rudolf's face.

"What a mess" Rudolf grinned, breathing heavy. A blush rose to Tony's cheeks.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to cum yet. I… wanted to ride you first." Tony said shyly.

"Well" Rudolf said with a chuckle. "You made me hard again so I think that could happen. Tony looked behind him to see Rudolf's dick standing proud again, hard and ready for more. "But first" Rudolf continued. "my face is covered in cum. You should really clean it up… with your tongue.

"Seriously" Tony breathed.

"You liked the taste of my cum. Why not try your own?"

"Ummm ok" Tony stuttered. He leaned down and brought his tongue to the side of Rudolf's lip where there was a large glob of cum. He licked it, enjoying the taste. His cum was saltier than Rudolf's had been, but it still tasted amazing. Tony went from on glob to another, licking Rudolf's face clean. By the end Tony's dick was hard again, rubbing against the vampire's body.

Before Tony could pull away after finishing his work Rudolf grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Rudolf's tongue slid into the other boy's mouth, sending shocks into the mortal. He licked Tony's lips and tongue tasting the salty sweet flavor of his mortal's cum. Tony was the one to pull away.

"I love kissing you" he said. "But I really really need your dick in me!" Tony lifted himself up and grabbed Rudolf's dick, aligning his ass over it. Scrunching his brow Tony lowered himself onto the tip. "Oh God" Tony hissed.

"Take it slow" Rudolf said, caressing Tony's legs. Tony nodded and waited for himself to adjust before going lower. Several minutes later Tony had all six inches inside him. Slowly he began to move, pushing himself up Rudolf's dick. Tony's eyebrows scrunched as the pain came back. "It's ok beautiful" Rudolf said. "Your doing great". Tony smiled and slid back down the dick making Rudolf moan loudly.

Excited by the noise Tony continued, pushing himself up and down Rudolf's dick, taking all six inches, going balls deep before coming back up. He got used to the action and went quicker. It felt amazing inside him. It was huge and it still hurt a bit but then it rammed his prostate and he shouted in pleasure. He tried to aim for that spot again but couldn't seem to find it. Growling internally, he picked up the pace.

He rode Rudolf fast and hard, bouncing up and down in hopes of hitting his prostate. He hissed and moaned but he couldn't find his prostate. In desperate need he tried to go quicker but his legs were starting to shake. In a moment Rudolf's dick rammed Tony's prostate, making his legs go out. Tony fell the last two inches. Rudolf hissed from the force on his pelvis, but Tony didn't move. He gasped feeling the dick on his prostate.

"Tony please!" Rudolf moaned. Tony looked into those red eyes and started to fuck himself on Rudolf dick again. "Jack yourself off" Rudolf begged. Tony licked his lips and did as he was told, grabbing his dick.

Tony's hand stoked his dick vehemently. He squeezed harder and stroked faster every time he went down until he was covered in sweat and panting. "Rudolf, he groaned, head falling back. He lowered himself hard on the dick, hitting his prostate with a loud moan. Spurts of cum shot from his dick, landing in streaks on his chest and stomach.

Tony clenched his dick as he came, making Rudolf groan. The sight of Tony cuming sent the vampire over the edge and he came inside Tony. Both boys gasped for breath. Tony collapsed on Rudolf, his cum covered chest coting Rudolf in Tony's cum.

"That was amazing" Tony breathed, letting the now soft dick leave his ass.

"Yea" Rudolf breathed.

"Can we do it again?" Tony asked. A smile appeared on the vampire's face.

"We better or I think I'll die of hornyness.

* * *

thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
